US2010/0021878A1 discloses a method for counting white blood cells, erythroblasts, and bacteria in a body fluid using an automatic blood analyzer.
The technique described in US2010/0021878A1 is only directed at counting white blood cells, erythroblasts, and bacteria in a body fluid. For appropriate diagnosis and treatment, it is desirable to obtain more useful information through body fluid analysis.